Hugs
by elena jaeger
Summary: Spain, Romano and Italy visited Philippines. What will happen when someone else comes along?


**I just really need to get my mind out of this story so I could continue my other story, Expect the Unexpected, SO Here is my first Prussia x OC Philippines fanfic.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, If I did I would have made Philippines a character already.

This one-shot will start in 3…. 2….1!

Normal POV

It was a nice summer day in the Philippines.

Philippines woke up because of the sound of birds chirping.

She went to the kitchen to make some ramen Japan gave her but she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes—" she didn't finish her question because of who were at her door.

"Why are you here?" Philippines asked Spain, Romano and Italy.

"We're here to visit you for a few days!" Spain cheered while smiling.

"Fine." Philippines let the three of them in.

The three of them went to their normal rooms in Philippines' house.

"Ve~~ Do you have any pasta here Piri-chan?" Italy asked while Philippines smiled and pointed to the fridge.

Italy found the ingredient he needed for the pasta and cooked pasta for all of them.

They ate quietly when another knock was heard on Philippines' door.

"Spain, did you invite someone?" Philippines asked, while having dark aura surround her.

'_She can really be like Russia sometimes.' _Spain thought while sweating.

"Um… K-kinda?" Spain stuttered out while Philippines is at the door.

"The awesome me is here!" Prussia proudly said but was interrupted when Philippines shut the door and slammed it into his face.

"What was that for?!" Prussia said, rubbing his head.

Philippines' eyes turned into a dark shade of red, hair started floating and her dark aura was back.

"Hey Spain… You better start running!" Romano warned Spain while shivering with Italy.

Spain started running while being chased by Philippines.

"What's her problem?" Prussia asked the Italy brothers.

"Well… He dragged me and my brother here and surprised Philippines, which really pissed her off."

Romano said while rubbing the back of his head "I just hope that Philippines wouldn't kill him."

Prussia followed Spain and Philippines to the living room but he tripped because of the foot of Philippines' coffee table.

Spain hid behind one of Philippines' cabinets and waited for her to walk by his foot.

Luck wasn't on her side. Philippines tripped because of Spain's foot and is now on top of Prussia.

Philippines blushed because of the closeness of their faces just by one inch.

Philippines quickly stood up, "S-sorry!" she apologized while she ran to her room.

Spain hung his arm around Prussia's neck and said "Why didn't you make a move on her?"

"What?!" Prussia said while looking like a spider was on his nose.

"Nevermind" Spain sweatdropped because of Prussia's obliviousness.

Spain went to his room to eat some pasta Italy made, Romano went to his room to watch t.v, while Italy went to his room to watch some anime that Japan made him watch while eating pasta.

When Prussia was all alone he went to Philippines' room but he heard someone say, "Die you filthy bug!"

He ran to Philippines' room and slammed the door open, revealing Philippines holding a shoe and was looking for something.

"What the heck were you yelling at?" Prussia asked her, making Philippines look at him.

"A centipede." Philippines simply said and killed the centipede.

"Yes!" Philippines cheered and looked at Prussia, who is now tilting his head.

"What?" Philippines asked him while putting the shoe back where it was placed.

"You're afraid of a little centipede?" Prussia asked her while holding in his laugh.

"What's it to you?" Philippines asked while Prussia started laughing.

"Good one." Prussia said while wiping a tear away.

Philippines looked out her window and saw that it was raining.

"It's… Raining… Woohooo!" she cheered while jumping.

She looked under her bed and got a box of cookies.

"Want some?" Philippines asked Prussia while eating a cookie already.

"Sure." He took 3 at once and shove it into his mouth.

"Did you just…?" Philippines gaped at Prussia.

"Of course I did! I'm the awesome Prussia! Kesesesese!" He proudly said while taking 3 pieces again.

"Of course you are." Philippines sweatdropped.

Philippines fell asleep while Prussia was watching on Philippines' t.v.

Then Prussia got tired of watching and fell asleep with Philippines.

When Philippines heard a loud thunder she clinged to Prussia and it surprised Prussia.

"She's… Hugging me?" Prussia blushed while he hugged her back.

"Might as well enjoy it while it lasts." Prussia said while he fell asleep again.

_The end ^w^._

**Ok I can continue my other story now. Please review if you have time (^_^)/ **


End file.
